Cerezo Abandonado y Roto
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: Sakura abandona Konoha con una resplandeciente Luna Llena. Qué pasaría si se encontrara con un hombre herido y decidiera ayudarlo? Y si este hombre fuera Uchiha Itachi el asesino del Clan Uchica? Lean esta historia con mucho amor, secretos, grandes secretos y aventuras. Dejen Reviews. Es mi primer ItaSaku Espero que les guste. Dedicado a Melworren. 'Cerezo'
1. La Huída

_**Cerezo Abandonado y Roto**_

**Capítulo 1.**

Ya no sabia cuanto llevaba saltando entre las ramas de los árboles que me rodeaban, únicamente quería alejarme cuanto fuera posible de esa aldea que me vio nacer y que me dio la espalda cuando más la necesitaba. Al pensar eso me fue imposible no recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos años y los que me orillaron a tomar esta decisión. Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo en un lugar que me recordará todas las personas que me abandonaron.

_**Flash Back**_

_Iba paseando por las calles de Konoha ha, mi aldea, mi "hogar", yo ya no consideraba este lugar como mi hogar desde __**"ese"**__ acontecimiento. Desde hace unos años soy completamente ignorada y dada de lado por todos los aldeanos excepto por unas pocas personas. Caminaba sin prestar gran atención a las cosas que me rodeaban hasta que una persona se paró delante de mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Naruto era una de las personas que después de "eso" seguían a mi lado._

— _¡Hola Sakura-Chan!—. Me saludó con su característica hiperactividad que aunque tuviéramos 16 años no decaía._

_Le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude para que no se preocupara por mí, como usualmente hacia, aunque sabia muy bien que no había funcionado._

— _Hola Naruto—. Se puso a caminar a mi lado hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa que se encontraba prácticamente fuera de la aldea, alejada de todo y de todos. Ahí es donde vivía desde que, por petición de la villa y orden del consejo, Tsunade que ordenarme ir. Naruto se enfrentó al consejo pero no fue capaz de hacerles cambiar de opinión sobre el exilio al que me estaban obligando a someter._

— _Sakura-Chan…—. Me sacó Naruto de mis pensamientos, últimamente era algo que tenía que hacer muy ha menudo ya que tendía a abandonarme en mis recuerdos. — Te prometo que haré que vuelvas a tu antigua casa—. Esa era una promesa que llevaba repitiéndome desde que habló con el consejo y le denegaron su petición de no exiliarme aquí. Yo siempre le decía __**"Gracias Naruto"**__ o __**"No te preocupes, estoy bien así"**__. Pero él siempre respondía __**"No pasa nada Sakura-Chan" **__o __**"No digas tonterías Sakura-Chan, tú tienes que estar con todos nosotros"**__ con una enorme sonrisa en la cara._

_Le dediqué una sonrisa y abrí la puerta de la casa dejándole pasar a su interior. Esta tenía un recibidor de tamaño mediano con un mueble para colocar en su interior los zapatos, luego un largo pasillo daba al salón que era bastante espacioso. En el salón había un sillón rojo sangre de cuatro plazas, dos sillones del mismo color a cada lado del mismo, una mesa frente al sofá donde en medio de esta había un pequeño jarrón de lirios blancos que otorgaban un dulce aroma a la habitación, contra la pared de delante de la mesa había una tele plasma de último modelo. En una pared había unas enormes estanterías llenas de libros de medicina, antídotos, veneno,… y otras cosas. A un par de pasos de la televisión, a la derecha había una puerta color marrón oscuro que daba a una cocina que tenía sólo lo necesario: un par de sartenes, platos, cubiertos, vasos,… con una gran mesa en el medio de esta y unas sillas a su alrededor. Al lado del armario del salón había un pequeño pasillo que conectaba con la habitación principal y el baño principal, que no tenía tina. Mi habitación tenía el otro baño y este si tenía la tina. Toda la casa fue construida gracias a la generosidad de Yamato-Taichou. Naruto y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a hablar de nuestro día hasta que oscureció y él tuvo que marcharse de regreso a su casa. Cuando se hubo marchado fui rumbo a mi habitación que era de colores rojos oscuros y rosas, con una cama, en medio del cuarto, tamaño matrimonial, una mesilla al lado de esta que estaba coronada por una foto mía y de mis padres y a sus lados las dos fotos del equipo siete (N/A.: La que se hicieron estando Sasuke a los 12 y la de Sai a los 16). Empotrado en la pared derecha se encontraba el ropero y una había una puerta frente a la cama una puerta que daba al otro baño de la casa. Cogí de debajo de la cama unas maletas con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y mi equipo de ninja-medico. Saqué de mi porta-armas un pequeño rollo para hacer una técnica, regalo de Ten-Ten, que en verdad adoraba. La técnica consistía en guardar en guardar en ese rollo todo lo que el portador del mismo quisiera. Una vez listo todas mis cosas desparecieron y en el rollo apareció el kanji de sellado. Volví a guardar el sello en el porta-armas y salí de la casa. Tenía pensado abandonar la villa como una vez mi primer amor había hecho. No podía permanecer un día más en esa aldea en la que sus habitantes me despreciaban por lo que había sucedido y había perdido a mis padres (N/A.: La muerte de los padres de Sakura sucede un par de meses después de la partida de Sasuke). Pensando en todo esto llegué a la entrada de Konoha y me detuve frente a su imponente figura. En ese momento pasó por mi cabeza uno de los momentos más tristes que había pasado en ese lugar. __**Su**__ marcha. Aquella noche también había una luna tan redonda y resplandeciente como hoy. En mi cara se formó una sonrisa llena de ironía ante la situación. Esta vez no era __**él **__quien se iba de la aldea si no __**yo**__ y a mi nadie trataría de detenerme porque yo __**no **__era __**importante**__. Miré una vez más hacia la aldea y emprendí mi viaje._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de eso me interné en el bosque y desde entonces no he dejado de correr. No estaba cansada, gracias a los entrenamientos a los que fui sometida por Tsunade-Shisou podía aguantar un par de días corriendo a un ritmo considerable. A un par de pasos delante mía se podía ver una cueva a las orillas de un río y pensé que seria el lugar ideal para pasar la noche así que reducí la velocidad y bajé de la rama en la que me encontraba quedando frente a la puerta de la cueva. Me adentré en la misma y en medio de la obscuridad pude ver el resplandor de unos ojos carmesíes.

_**En Konoha**_

Un Anbu irrumpió en el despacho de la actual Hokage y esta al verle aparecer se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y volteo a mirar por la ventana con una expresión de tristeza.

— Así que al final lo has hecho, _**Sakura **—. Dijo dejando caer el mensaje que le había traído el Anbu._


	2. El Encuentro

_**Cerezo Abandonado y Roto **_

**Capítulo 2.**

Al entrar en la cueva puede ver el resplandor de unos ojos carmesíes. Por un momento me quedé paralizada en mi lugar y mi respiración se volvió irregular. Solo conocía a una persona con esos ojos y _**él**_ no podía estar **aquí **_**conmigo**_. Cuando me di cuenta de eso seguí adentrándome en la cueva hasta que divisé al causante de ese resplandor: Un hombre en el suelo cubierto por una capa llena de tierra y prácticamente despedazada. Por su respiración irregular adiviné que tenía una fiebre bastante alta así que a paso lento me acerqué a el. Al encontrarme a su lado pude apreciar mejor su apariencia y me sorprendí y asuste en sobre manera al saber que quien se encontraba inconsciente delante mía era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi el hermano mayor de _**él**_. Pensé en dejarlo ahí e irme a buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche o lo que quedara de ella, pero mi conciencia me dijo que debía _ayudarlo_ que no podía _abandonarlo_. Volví a colocarme a su lado ya que sin darme cuenta había retrocedido un par de pasos. Me senté frente a él, retiré de su cuerpo la capa para ver si tenía alguna herida y pude ver que tenía un corte atravesando gran parte de su abdomen que a pesar de tener una venda esta tenía una gran mancha de sangre. No me importó como se habría hecho semejante herida en este momento sólo me preocupaba poder curarle aunque muy posiblemente luego tratara de matarme. Saqué mi equipo medico y procedí a sacar esa venda. Con cada parte de venda que sacaba más me iba horrorizando; esa herida era casi mortal, es más estaba altamente sorprendida de que aún siguiera con vida. Al quitarle por completo la venda comencé a desinfectarla con mucho cuidado y una vez hecho apliqué chakra sobre ella para curarla y cerrarla desde dentro.

* * *

**En Konoha**

Ya casi había amanecido en la aldea de la hoja y en el despacho de la hokage se encontraban los doce novatos (Inner: Menos Sakura claro esta. Ella está ocupada cuidando a un Dios Griego *¬*. Yo: Cállate) y sus respectivos senseis.

— ¡¿Para qué nos llamaste Tsunade-Obaa-Chan,'ttebayo?!—. Gritó Naruto con su característica hiperactividad.

— ¡Qué no me llames Obaa-Chan!—Le gritó de vuelta la Hokage conteniéndose de no estamparlo contra la pared más próxima.

Que problemático—.Bostezó el ninja más perezoso de toda Konoha mientras se colocaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una posición completamente despreocupada. Luego agregó—: Lo más seguro es que nos mandó llamar por la desaparición de la única persona que no se encuentra aquí.

Ante esas palabras se dieron cuenta de que faltaba la pelirrosa alumna-hija de la quinta y amiga, hermana e hija de todos ellos.

¡¿Dónde está la frentona/Sakura-Chan?!—Gritaron los dos rubios alarmados al no verla en el lugar.

Si os callarais podría explicaros porqué no está—.Dijo la Hokage ya harta de todas las interrupciones.

Al ver que todos guardaban silencio continuó hablando. — Sakura se ha escapado de la aldea.

Una vez soltada la bomba los rostros de los presentes eran dignos de fotografiar.

— _**¡¿QUÉ!?**_— Volvieron a gritar los rubios.

* * *

**En la cueva**

Ya había terminado de curar la herida y ahora le aplicaba un ungüento creado por mí con aroma a cerezos. Una vez puesto le puse una nueva venda sobre la herida y le coloqué un paño húmedo gracias al agua que había ido a buscar al río que estaba en la entrada de la cueva. Después de la operación la fiebre le había bajado un poco pero todavía estaba bastante alta. En ese momento la expresión de su rostro no era la de una persona que mató a sangre fría a todo su Clan menos a su hermano menor, si no que parecía la cara de un niño indefenso y verdaderamente hermoso. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pensado abrí los ojos como platos.

"¿Cómo puedo pensar que se ve hermoso después de todo lo que le hizo a él?".

_**Fácil. Porque a pesar de todo eso no puedes negar que este hombre es realmente apetecible.**_

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!

_**Vamos Sakura, sabes que tengo razón. Siempre la tengo.**_

No contesté a la provocación de mi Inner y seguí cuidando a Itachi hasta que el sueño me venció quedándome dormida a su lado.

* * *

**Konoha**

Cuando todos se calmaron, en especial Naruto e Ino, la Hokage se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a su mesa.

Quiero que traigan de vuelta a Sakura Haruno—. Ordenó—. Pero nadie puede darse cuenta de que la están buscando—. Dijo con la expresión más seria que nadie le había visto nunca.

¡Hai!—. Dijeron antes de desparecer en una nube de humo.

_**Espero que estes bien,Sakura**_.


	3. La Partida

_**Cerezo Abandonado y Roto**_

**Capítulo 3.**

Podía sentir a su lado como una suave fuente de calor se abrazaba tiernamente contra mí. Me pareció extraño. Lo último que recordaba fue haber llegado a una cueva, después de la emboscada que me tendió la villa Tsuki, hacer una hoguera, taparme con la casi inexistente capa y quedarme dormido. Pero no recuerdo que hubiera nada cálido en la cueva y mucho menos que esto te diera abrazos. Al percatarme de todas estas cosas abrí rápidamente los ojos para toparme con una muchacha de cabellos rosas hasta media espalda, portaba una camiseta roja oscura sin mangas y cuello alto con el dibujo de un dragón negro serpenteando entre un redondel blanco (N/A: Itachi sólo puede ver la parte de atrás de la ropa de Sakura. El circulo blanco es el símbolo del clan) y una falda negra abierta a ambos lados dejando ver unos pantalones cortos ajustados del mismo rojo que la camiseta. No era la primera vez que veía a esta kunoichi... ¿pero de dónde la conocía? no creía que un pelo rosa fuera difícil de olvidar a quien pertenecía... Ahh... claro era la compañera de equipo de su ototo-baka y del chico-kyubi, Sakura Haruno si no recordaba mal. Pero... ¿qué hacia ella durmiendo con él y por sobre todo abrazándolo a _**ÉL**_? No lo sabía.

_**Normal Pov.**_

Se dio cuenta de que la herida que tenía en el abdomen debería dolerle al estar ella agarrada a él. Pero contra todo pronóstico no fue así. ¿Acaso Sakura le habría curado su herida? Y si era así ¿por qué si ella sabía quien era él y que había hecho? No tuvo más tiempo de seguir pensando ya que la chica empezaba a dar indicios de que despertaría en cualquier momento. Y era cierto ya que a los pocos segundos abrió lentamente los ojos.

_**Itachi Pov.**_

A medida que abría los ojos un hermoso resplandor jade se dejaba ver. Pero cuando los abrió por completo pude apreciar como ese brillo se obscurecía y daba lugar a unos jades, aunque todavía **_hermosos_**, apagados, llenos de tristeza. Un momento... ¿¡Cómo que hermosos!? ¿¡Desde cuándo decía yo que los ojos de una mujer eran hermosos!? ¿¡Qué me pasaba!? Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que ella todavía seguía abrazada a mí.

— ¿Cuánto rato más piensas seguir agarrándome? — Le pregunté con una de mis sonrisas torcidas.

Al escuchar mi voz se percató de ese detalle y en segundos su cara enrojeció como un farolillo de navidad y se alejó rápidamente de mi contacto.

— L-Lo s-siento, no me había dado cuenta—. Dijo con la cabeza gacha y todavía con el rubor en sus mejillas.

— No importa —. Contesté. Me acordé de que cuando ella me abrazaba no me dolía la herida y decidí preguntarle — ¿Tú fuiste quién me curó? —. Me levanté la camiseta para que ella supiera a que me refería.

— S-si. Cuando llegué tenías mucha fiebre y tu herida sangraba mucho así que decidí curarte —. Me dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos al decir eso.

— Gracias, supongo, Sakura —. Cuando mencioné su nombre ella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿S-sabes quién soy? — Me preguntó todavía sorprendida.

— Eres Haruno Sakura la compañera de equipo de mi ototo-baka — Al mencionar el nombre de mi hermano su mirada se apagó un poco más — y alumna de Senju Tsunade, ¿no?

— Si.

Pude ver como con decir el nombre de mi ototo su cara cambiaba y me pregunté: ¿Qué le habría hecho para que reaccionara así?

**A la salida de Konoha**

A la salida de Konoha se encontraban Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ten-Ten, Neji y Lee junto a sus senseis listos para encontrar el paradero de su querida Haruno Sakura. La marcha la encabezaba, como no, Naruto que era el más ansioso de emprender la marcha. Tsunade también estaba con ellos para darles los últimos detalles de la misión.

— No sabemos que tan lejos puede haber llegado ya. Lo más probable es que ya haya abandonado el bosque que rodea la villa. Tampoco tenemos conocimientos de si va acompañada o no. La misión es traerla de vuelta pero sin hacerle ningún daño y esta durará dos meses — Dijo con un tono muy serio y las manos agarradas tras su espalda. — ¡Id! —. Gritó y al momento se pudo ver al grupo de ninjas emprender camino a la mayor velocidad que podían.


End file.
